The Fortune Teller
by Procurator Fox
Summary: Sonic and the gang visit a fortune teller, but Tails doesn't believe her warning to him. Was her Prediction Fact or Fiction?
1. Rebecca's Intro

**The Fortune Teller**

Written by Darkfur Tails

Chapter 1: Rebecca's intro

"Tails! The fortune teller is here! Whatever that is, drop it, and let's go!"

Tails groaned. He had always hated fortune tellers. He was of a scientific mind and didn't believe that anyone could ever see into the future or anything similar to that. Sonic, however, was a bit near-sighted and gullible. He had told tales of how the fortune teller, Rebecca, had foretold his future over a dozen times. Tails always believed it to be coincidence, but Sonic had never taken Rebecca lightly. He put down his working tools and left his new machine alone and followed Sonic.

(Those who don't understand Techno-babble, skip this paragraph.) Tails happened to be working on a device that manipulated the dormant electromagnetic capabilities of static electricity formed from the movement of large amounts of genetically specific samples of hair. So far, he had tested the amounts of energy produced in the motion, and designed ways to extract it, but was currently working on amassing enough samples to power a small appliance. Soon enough, he could power the entire lab with one single machine. This was important to him, because Tails was shedding his winter coat of fuzz, and was hoping to find a use for it.

Summary of previous: Tails was making a machine to power his lab with his own fuzziness.

Tails watched as Sonic stared intensely at a strange… thing… that was headed down the road. It seemed to be a cross between a truck and Tent. The fabric that covered the vehicle was a mixture of black and a royal purple, and it sparkled in the sunlight. Even Tails had to admit it made a beautiful appearance.

Sonic, who was jumping up and down with anticipation, was yelling out with joy. He waved at the Tent-Truck, and as he waved, it slowed and stopped in front of him. Sonic gasped as a side flap of the tent pulled itself up, revealing Rebecca underneath.

Rebecca was a female deer, and was adorned with the same fabrics of the tent wrapped around her in a long skirt. Jewels bedecked her sleeveless top, which was tied to her skirt with a cloth belt. She moved away from the Tent with smoothness and grace unlike no other Tails or Sonic had seen in anyone else before.

"So, children of the fates, do you wish to know of the future?" She asked as she stood in front of her tent. "The mysteries of fate swirl in turmoil, and few can comprehend where they will lead you. Wouldn't it be comfortable to know what lies in store?" She winked at Sonic, who was nodding uncontrollably.

"Yes!! I do!!" answered Sonic with much enthusiasm.

Rebecca smiled seductively as she beckoned to Sonic. "Then come inside, and we shall see what the future contains for you."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Tails' Future

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sonic entered the tent, while Tails waited outside.

"I'm sorry," Rebecca had said, "but I can't let more than one person in at a time. Fortunes are for that person to keep, not others."

The she entered the tent herself, and began to tell Sonic's Fortune. Tails could tell that they were talking, but it wasn't loud enough to be understood. Tails was sitting on the street waiting for Sonic when Knuckles the echidna came running from the same direction the tent came from.

"Hey Tails!" he yelled out, "Let's play cards!"

Tails raised an eyebrow. He knew knuckles enjoyed playing blackjack and poker, but not so much to demand a game.

"I'm fine with that, but what's the hurry?"

Knuckles looked left and right as he pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them.

"Let's just say that Rebecca predicted that my lucky card is the Jack of hearts."

"Pfffffft… and That explains everything?"

Knuckles gave Tails two cards and the two began to play Poker. They played back and forth, and after a while, began to place actual bets with their rings. (They can just pick them up off the ground, so it's easy to find them.) they had both just gone all in when Sonic walked out of the tent.

"Tails, It's your turn."

"Okay Sonic. Watcha got, Knuckles?"

Knuckles smiled and revealed his hand. "A full house! Beat that!"

Tails smiled in return and revealed his hand. Five Aces.

"#&!!"

Tails stepped into the tent, and took in the appearance of the inside. The walls were made of a black silky surface that showed stars like those in the night sky. In the center, there was a red desk with a crystal ball and a stack of cards next to it. Behind the table stood Rebecca, smiling at Tails as he entered, unsure of himself. Why was he here, when fortune telling was just a scam?

"Ooooooh, let us look deep into the crystal ball and see what fate has in store for you." Said Rebecca, immersed in concentration. She looked into the glass orb, her eyes clouded with that of wisdom and foresight. After a minute of furius concentration, sho looked up and stared at Tails.

"Do you know what I have Seen? I see you, surrounded by your foes, none able to stand against you, and when the time is right, you found inside yourself weakness, and let those fears consume you. You fell, and you shall never be the same again."

The flicker of wisdom in Rebecca's eyes faded, and once again, she flirtatiously winked at Tails, who was still shocked. "Pick a card. Any card."

Rebecca spread out the deck of cards in front of Tails. He took one chosen at random, the 6 of clubs.

"This is your lucky card, and also it will guide you to those that you love."

"Um… thanks?"

Rebecca smiled. "Anytime, young one."

Tails stepped back outside to see that Rouge the bat had dropped in and was playing poker with Knuckles and Sonic now. Tails was confused. Rouge always collected gems and treasure, not rings, and Knuckles and Sonic had already collected all of the rings in the city with their speed.

"Hey Sonic, Hey Knuckles, Hey Rouge."

"Yo Tails. Wanna play?"

"Sure!"

Everyone drew their next hands.

"I fold." Said Sonic.

"I fold." Said Tails.

Knuckles looked at his cards, seemingly in disbelief.

"I'm putting all in."

Rouge smiled as well.

I'm all in as well.

"Hey sonic? Tails whispered as Rouge revealed four kings and a five.

"Yeah?"

"What is Rouge betting?" Knuckles put down his hand. five Jacks, and two were of hearts.

"Hah!" yelled knuckles. "I recall you said 'ALL in'!?

Rouge sighed, and reached behind her.

"Tails, she's betting articles of clothing, and it looks like she just lost them all…

Tails turned his innocent head away from Rouge only a moment too late. Forever after, the image in his head haunted him.

End of chapter 2


End file.
